


The Little Shit

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Luffy is a little shit





	The Little Shit

Law can remember the day he met Luffy. The love of his life. It's a pretty ordinary day, if you ask him. No signs that he is about to meet the person that will turn his whole world upside down.

His shift at the Grand Line General Hospital just finished and he can't wait to get home and sleep, more like pass out, after a grueling week at the hospital. However, he loves his work so no complaints! Law forgot his wallet at the hospital so he texted his co-worker, the head nurse, Bepo to deliver it into his house.

Bepo arrived at Law's house after a few hours and Law already forgot that Bepo is supposed to deliver Law's wallet. Law was sleeping heavily during that time and woke up at the sound of the doorbell. After a while, Law managed to get up and opened the door. Bepo is accompanied by Luffy who, according to Bepo, drive him all they way there.

Law saw more of Luffy after that. Either at the hospital in need of medical attention or at some place where they will coincidentally see each other. Law actually suspected that Luffy was stalking him but later realized that they really just have a few similar interests.

It's almost a year when Luffy asked Law out for a dinner. Law became flustered because, while he's not hiding it, Law's not exactly verbally expressed that he's gay. Law answered he will think about it and a month had passed before his path cross with Luffy again and gave him the answer, which is no.

Of course, Luffy's not the type to just give up. So he asked Law again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again whenever an opportunity arises until Law got annoyed as fuck and he said "yes".

When Law got home after that, he immediately regret his decision and thought about texting Luffy and cancelling their plans. But Law remembered Luffy's expression when he said 'yes' so Law chose to calm his nerves and cancel the message to Luffy.

Law woke up the next morning and went about his business as usual. Bepo, with addition of Sachi and Penguin, teased Law about his upcoming date. Law chosed to ignore them seeing that he's already nervous as usual. Knowing Luffy, Law suspected that he and Luffy might end up in some jail before the day ends or worse, in a hospital. He sighed.

7 pm finally arived when Sachi whisked him away from the hospital saying Law had to be ready for his date. Law just let him because he thought it would be wise to conserve what energy he has left for whatever shit Luffy will do in their date. The time Luffy choose for the date did not put Law in the ease.

Luffy arrived exactly at 9 pm and he handed Law a dark blue helmet. Luffy is wearing a rose red hoodie and his hair looks wind swept which made Law almost raised his had just to have a feel of those dark locks between his fingers. Almost.

When Law asked Luffy where they are going, Luffy just flashed him a grin and a wink saying it's a secret and secrets are an important part of adventure. Law sighed and assumed that his decision to conserve his energy earlier is right.

To Law's surprise, Luffy brought him to a restaurant. No. Not an all-you-can-eat restaurant but an outdoor fine dining restaurant.

The restaurant is situated up high in the mountains so the twinkling city will be seen. The place is surrounded in electric flower in colorful lights and there is a orchestra playing classic music. There is also roses scattered at the dance floor of the restaurant surrounded by small candles. There are not much people and the athmosphere is solemn and romantic. Law couldn't believe his eyes. He expected a carnival and an all-you-can-eat takoyaki stands.

Law and Luffy talked while waiting for the food. Law found out that Luffy knows the owner of the place and that Law does not need to worry about ordering highly expensive meals from the menu after he noticed that Law is a little hesistant in placing his orders.

After eating, Law and Luffy danced to the music and for the millionth time for that evening, Luffy surprised him because apparently, the bastard can dance very well.

That date is followed by a series of dates until Law and Luffy finally made it official that they're together. Both of their friends reactions are surprised and both received unnecessary threats.

In their seven years together, not once Luffy had made him cry. Sure, Law is always annoyed by all the shenanigans the other pulled but in the end, it only succeeded in making him smile.

Luffy is his light.

And after Baby 5 got married last December, Law had been thinking of settling down too. He tried to talk about it with Luffy but will get nervous whenever an opportunity came so it will pass and Law will be left embarrassed and a little angry at himself.

Law's next plan is to send some signals to Luffy. Gave him a hint that he wants to be married.

Law tried it verbally at first. Exclaiming how lovely it will be to get married and married life seems to be really interesting after seeing that Fai looks really happy. Of course, Luffy did not get the hint.

Next is while they are walking at the mall, they see this jewelry boutique that sells wedding rings. Law had loudly said after trying some rings how lovely the ring looks. Luffy just gave him a smile and said Law looks lovelier than any rings. The bastard.

After another torturous week at the hospital, Law and Luffy decided to take a walk at the park. Law saw what looks like a newly wed couple and pointed out how happy they seem to be being married and asked Luffy where will their honeymoon place is going to be AFTER THEY MARRY but Luffy nonchalantly answer that he don't care where will it be as long as he is with Law, he will be happy.

Law decided after a few failed attempts that he will take matters in his own hands. He will ask Luffy to get married.

Law devised a plan. It will be on the weekend and he will ask Luffy out for a date. It will on the place where they first kissed, which is Bepo's house. Law and Luffy had been eating pizzas and Law passed out on the couch. Law woke up and noticed the other is kissing his lips. Law blushed and got mad at Luffy for not waking him up.

The weekend has come and they are now on Bepo's house. Law let in Bepo on the plan. The plan had been simple. Luffy will open the pizza box and instead of pizza, Luffy will find a ring and Law will kneel down and ask for Luffy to marry him.

Of course, his plan got ruined because apparently, the pizza boy who delivered the pizza is sick and they rushed to get him to the hospital. Luffy refused to leave the pizza guy behind until the pizza boy wake up.

It was a month after when Law decided he will ask Luffy again. His plan had been simple again and he made sure no collapsing delivery boys is involved. Law will pretend he lost his keys or something and ask Luffy to look for the keys at the drawers in the bedroom. Luffy will open the drawer and will find the ring lying there and that's when Law will burst into the room and kneel before Luffy then ask him to marry.

Luffy is about to open the drawer when Luffy's phone rang and it turns out that Sabo is on the other line saying that Ace got into an accident. Law and Luffy rushed to the hospital once again only to find that Sabo is playing a prank on Luffy and that Ace is perfectly healthy.

Law's patience had been running out and this time, he made sure that no collapsing delivery boy at the doorstep OR an annoying prank call from Sabo or Ace will come. The plan, again, had been pretty simple. It involves enlisting the help of Luffy's friends, the Strawhats. The plan is making Luffy believed that he will hang out with Zoro and the other Strawhats at the restaurant where their first date had happened. After eating, they will dance and in the middle of the dance, Law will get on his knees and ask Luffy to marry. Law prayed on all saints and gods that this time, he will succeed.

The night finally came and Law, of course, rented the whole restaurant for themselves. It's easy of course, given that Luffy is friends with Sanji, the owner, and the guy has been supportive seeing that he is hopeless romantic himself.

Law saw Luffy got out of the car. He breathed deeply.

........

Luffy walked inside the restaurant and frowned. 'Where are Zoro and the others?' Luffy thought then saw Law at the entrance. Luffy stared at Law before grinning "Hey Law! What are you doing here!? "

Law smiled mysteriously at Luffy and said "Waiting for you, of course." 

Luffy laughed at him. "Shishishishishi! Have you seen Zoro and the others?"

They finally reached their table and Luffy tilted his head at the same time Law answered "No"

"Why are we the only ones here now? Strange. Sanji's place never run out of customers, you know. Never." Luffy said.

"I don't know. Maybe people are just busy." Law said quietly.

Their food finally arrived and Law smiled 'Good. Everything goes according to the plan.'

After Luffy finished eating and a few small talks, Law asked Luffy to dance. Law started to get nervous.

'This is it.' Law thought. 'Nothing can stop me now.'

Law braced himself and moved to kneel before Luffy when a loud boom is heard round them. Law looked up and saw fireworks. He cursed at the fireworks and for a moment there, Law thought that his plan will get interrupted again. Law looked at Luffy and jolted when he saw Luffy kneeling at the ground, grinning widely at him.

Law noticed that Luffy's friends started to come out of their hiding place and smirked at him.

Law's friends started coming out of nowhere as well and grinning at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Law saw his adoptive father Corazon stumbled on the ground. Law looked at Luffy again.

"Law. Starting from the day I first saw you, I know I've been in love with you. When you open your door back then and stare at me, I can't help but be mesmerized by you." Luffy said and held his hands.

"I started to go at the hospital always back then. Making up excuses just to see you. And whenever we ran accidentally to each other, I can't help but think it's fate bringing us together. Then finally, after one year, I managed to find the courage to ask you out. Of course, at first you said no over and over again. But as I aready said, I think it's fate bringing us together. So I didn't stop. Never give up. Because I know one day, you'd say yes." Luffy continued. Law swallowed and felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Luffy pulled out a box. "So here I am now, Law, hoping that this time around, you'd say yes right away. Not that I mind waiting because I know you're very worth it." Luffy opened the box and smiled at Law. "So, Trafagar D. Water Law, Will you be my partner? My spouse? My everything? Will you marry me?"

Law finally let the tears fall from his eyes and shouted "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! You idiot! I've been trying to ask you the same thing for a while now! I can't believe it! Yes! Of course! I love you, Luffy!" Luffy laughed and said "I know." then gave him the tongue.

The little shit.

Luffy slipped the ring on Law's finger and tilted his head to look at Law. "I love you too, Law. I really do." and Law kissed Luffy on the lips.

Law heard various noises on the background but don't care. All Law cared about that finally, Luffy and him will get married.


End file.
